


Together We Can

by smaragdbird



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, everyone lives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili goes to ask for Thorin's blessing for his marriage to Thranduil.</p><p>Thorin angrily lists all the reasons why this union would be a bad idea. Kili tries to stay firm but eventually he breaks down crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together We Can

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/9471.html?thread=20618495#t20618495) prompt on . It's spell-checked so I hope it won't be too bad.

Kili knocked at the doorframe. “Thorin.”

“Kili. What is it?”

“I’d like to speak to you.”

“Of course”, Thorin said and put his quill aside. Rebuilding Erebor involved nearly as much paperwork as it did actual building. Fili helped with it but Kili led the scouting units to keep the countryside around Erebor and Dale safe. The losses from the battle of the five armies hadn’t been so high that there wasn’t still the occasional orc raid. “What can I do for you?”

Kili squirmed. It reminded Thorin of all the times Kili had come to him as boy in hopes he could win Thorin over to his side to lessen Dis’ punishment for whatever he had gotten up to.

“If I had found a way”, Kili dragged each word out of his mouth like heavy stones, “to strengthen the relationship between Erebor and one of our neighbouring nations…that’d be good, right?”

“Yes”, Thorin said slowly, trying to not smile. 

“And if that bond is of a personal nature?”

“As long as it makes you happy. That’s the most important thing, Kili.”

“It does!” Kili replied quickly. “It does”, he repeated with a soft smile. It was an expression Thorin had often seen on Dis’ face before her husband had died.

Thorin waited. 

Kili’s expression sobered again and he looked almost frightened as he asked, “Even if it’s not a bond between Erebor and the Iron Mountains?”

“As I said, as long as they make you happy you will have my blessing.” By all accounts Tauriel was a compassionate woman who was a great fighter on top of that. And she had saved Kili’s life multiple times; it was only understandable he would – 

“Even if it is Thranduil?”

Thorin’s thoughts screeched to a halt. “Thranduil?” He asked to make sure he had understood Kili.

“Yes.”

“Are you that naïve?” Thorin asked disbelievingly. “You should know by now that you cannot trust a single word that leaves his mouth. I don’t know what promises he has made you, but they’re all lies.”

“I – “

“He did not get what he wanted after the battle and now he’s using you to try again. He doesn’t care for you. He only loves his silver and white gems.”

“He doesn’t – “Kili tried to inject but Thorin didn’t listen.

“You have already seen him for what he is: a liar, a false friend, someone who kicks people while they’re down.”

“I know – “ 

“Yes, you should know!” Thorin yelled. “Do you actually think he would marry you? He possesses no honour, no integrity. He will take what he wants and leave you in the dirt. Do you really think he would treat you with respect?”

“He does.”

Thorin snorted disparagingly. “Don’t fool yourself, Kili. He wants your dowry, nothing else. Mirkwood has much more to win from an alliance than Erebor. They need the trade generated by us but we don’t need them.”

“Elves don’t have dowries.”

“Of course he would say that. Sixty years ago he said he would aid us against any foe and look how much he valued that promise.”

“He had his reasons. He told me you knew.”

“You mean that story about fighting dragons?” Thorin mocked. “Did he show you his ‘scar’? Elven magic”, he spat.

“You don’t know him like I do”, Kili said valiantly.

“I know him better than you do. And he’s worth less than a tenth of any other of kind that I met”, Thorin sneered. “You cannot be that stupid, Kili.”

Tears were clinging to Kili’s lashes but Thorin reminded himself that this was for the best. Whatever lies Thranduil had fed him, he needed to break him free of them before Thranduil inevitably broke his heart. “I will never give you my blessing for this marriage. Don’t believe the false promises of someone even worse than Smaug. Thranduil doesn’t act on instinct; he acts because of sheer malice. He cannot get to me directly so instead he uses you because you’re still young and naïve enough to fall for his act.”

Kili pressed his lips together and shook his head. “No…no…” Tears were falling on his cheeks. “I love him. Please, uncle, I love him.”

Thorin took a deep breath to calm himself down. He walked over to Kili and pulled him into his arms. “I do not do this because I’m angry with you. I do this because I worry about you.”

“I love him. And he has given me every reason to believe he loves me too.”

“Kili”, Thorin sighed and wished a long and tortuous death onto Thranduil. “There are other people…”

“I don’t want anyone else. I want him.” He brushed the tears aside. “Mother said you know when it’s the right one. She said she knew with father. And for me it’s Thranduil. I just know.” Kili looked at him with tear stained eyes.

“I’m sorry”, Thorin said because he didn’t what else to say. “I’m so, so sorry.”

//////////////

“Thorin – “Thranduil greeted him when he showed up at Thranduil’s quarters but Thorin didn’t let him continue.

“Spare me your polite words. I don’t know what you’ve told Kili to make him fall for you but I don’t care. I want you to leave and never see him again.”

“No”, Thranduil replied, meeting Thorin’s eyes openly.

“If you think I will allow this marriage to take place – “

“You will. If only for Kili’s sake. I love him, Thorin. Apart from my son I love Kili more than anything else in the world. Is it so hard to believe that he could inspire such feelings?”

“No, but I do not believe you capable of loving anyone but yourself.”

“Then I hope I can convince you otherwise someday. Until then we will have to try to at least be able to be civil towards each other.”

“If you cared for him you would have never let it come this far.”

“I’m selfish. I won’t idly stand by and let the man I love slip through my fingers because that’d be nobler.”

“If you ever hurt him, if I ever notice him being unhappy, I will not hesitate to wage war against you and raze your kingdom to the ground.”

“You will never have to.”

“Never is a long time.”

“Never”, Thranduil repeated. 

“Then you will have to give the news to Kili that I agree to let you marry”, Thorin said stiffly. “He’s in his room.”

“Thorin”, Thranduil said when Thorin was almost out of the door. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
